


Man With A Plan

by look_turtles



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a man with a plan</p><p>Warning: Spoilers for The Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man With A Plan

Steve was in the gym in The Avengers mansion. The smell if dust and sweat were heavy in the air. Steve was in front of a heavy bag, his feet moved across a concrete floor. Each time he hit the bag his mind went to that dark place that he kept locked away. The place where Agent Coulson now resided.

'Hey, Cap,' Tony said behind him.

Steve turned around and his breath caught. Tony was dressed in a black tank top that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. A drop of sweat slid down Tony's throat and Steve was struck by the sudden urge to lick it.

'You okay,' Tony asked with a smirk.

'I... I'm fine,' Steve said as he turned back to the heavy bag and tried not to feel Tony watching him.

'Okay. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out for drinks. Hawkeye thinks he can drink me under the table.'

'No thank you. I think I'll work out some more.'

'You sure. I've been known to sing karaoke after I've had a few. After a few more I've been known to do other things, other sexy things.'

After Tony left Steve looked at the heavy bag and asked, 'Did he just come on to me?'   
**************  
Steve was outside Tony's apartment trying to keep the butterflies in his stomach from doing backflips. He had feelings for Tony that went beyond teammates and he needed to know if Tony felt the same way. Sure, Tony had done some flirting, at least Steve hoped it was flirting. It wouldn't be the first time Steve had mistaken a Stark's friendliness for flirting; Howard had just laughed it off and told him fondu was just bread and cheese.

He had a plan but as he knew all too well sometimes plans didn't go the way you hoped. Steve reached into the pocket of his pants and fingered the blood stained trading card he carried around. The card reminded him that life was too short for regret. Steve already had more than his share of regrets, but than sleeping for seventy years would do that to a person. He still regretted that he only had had one kiss with Peggy.

Rubbing the card, Steve's resolve was strengthened and taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.

Tony opened the door in a shirt that said AC/DC and Steve wondered if it had something to do with an electric company.

'Hey. What's up.'

'Can I come in?' Steve somehow managed to say.

'Sure,' Tony said looking confused.

Steve stepped into the apartment and looked around. The walls were white and light blue, a black leather couch was pushed against one wall and there was a bar full of bottles against another wall. Steve turned around to face Tony

'You okay?' Tony asked.

'I'm fine. How are you?

Tony shrugged. 'I'm okay the design for the new Stark tower is coming along. If you ask me Pepper is having more fun designing it than I am. You sure you okay.'

'It's just I was wondering... Do you... I mean are you... Oh darn it,' Steve stammered. He moved close and pulled Tony into a kiss. At first Tony didn't respond and Steve thought he had gotten the situation all wrong, but than Tony brought his hands up and combed his fingers through Steve's hair as he kissed back.

After several long moments Steve broke the kiss. They were both breathing hard and Tony's pupils were blown.

'What brought that on?' Tony asked as he gripped Steve's shoulders.

'I thought you were flirting with me and I just wanted to let you know that I don't mind.

'Oh. And here I thought I was just a big man in a suit of armor.'

Guilt sat as a knot in Steve's stomach. 'I'm sorry about that.'

'Hey, it's okay. For the record you're more than special abilities from a bottle. And for the other record I was flirting with you. There's just one thing I'm disappointed about,' Tony said as he dropped kisses on Steve's lips.

'What's that?'

'This means we can't have hate sex now.'

'Oh, you could trying calling me Old Man if that would help.'

Tony pulled away from Steve and pulled his shirt over his head. Steve mouth went dry as he looked at the tan muscles in front of him. His eyes were drawn to Tony's arc-reactor and his reached out and touched it with gentle finger tips. He expected the metal to be warm, but instead it was cool.

'Come on and I'll show you how good non-hate sex can be.'

Steve pulled Tony into another kiss and reveled in the feel of skin under his fingers. Tony moved his lips to Steve neck and as he licked and sucked Steve groaned. His cock hardened. Tony pushed at Steve until they were walking backward still kissing each other. When the back of his legs hit the couch, Steve fell backward and sat on the couch.

'Fuck you look good,' Tony said with a rough voice.

Steve had to disagree. If anyone looked good it was the jean clad, half-naked Tony Stark in front of him.

'You ever done this before, Cap?' Tony said.

Steve felt himself blush. 'Only with myself.'

'I'll take that as a no. How about we take this slow?'

'Okay, what's slow.'

Tony smirked. 'Oh I think it would look a little something like this.'

Tony moved close and brushed his lips against Steve's, his calloused fingers were rough against Steve's cheek. After several moments Tony reached under Steve shirt and rubbed the sides of Steve's stomach. Steve groaned.

'Spread your legs.'

Steve did and gasped as Tony moved between them and popped the button of Steve's jeans.

Steve gasped again when Tony opened Steve jeans and pulled out his hard cock. Tony licked the underside of Steve's cock. His lips wrapped around the head and Steve gripped the couch. Steve was so engrossed in watching Tony that he didn't realize he had ripped Tony's couch.

Tony head moved back and forth between Steve's legs and Steve tried not to thrust into Tony's mouth. Steve closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling Tony's mouth around his cock. Again and again Tony moved back and forth until he sucked hard and Steve came with a shout.

Steve opened his eyes just in time to see Tony back off and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. Steve's cock hardened.

Tony's eyes went wide and he smirked. 'Well I'll be damned. No refractory period. Maybe we could test out just how much of a refractory period you have.'

Steve felt himself grin as he pulled Tony up onto the couch and kissed him thoroughly. 'I thought we were going to go slow?'

Tony kissed Steve. 'I thought I was going slow.

Steve grinned. He already had more plans for Tony. Sometimes your plans didn't go the way you hoped and sometimes they went better.


End file.
